Atemu's Last Stand
by Wandergirl108
Summary: In the end, the Light One was summoned and burned Zorc away, but that didn't happen the first time. How did Atemu and Bakura end up in Millennium Items? Why did Atemu's memories end with the battle's end? How were Bakura and Zorc part of each other? Who told the Ishtars to guard Atemu's secrets? And why did Atemu need Yugi to complete his soul before he could win? Well, like this…


Rumbling. Quakes. Screaming. Some shouts of terror, others of defiance, all in vain. Pharaoh Atemu watched as Zorc approached, the colossal monstrosity destroying everything in his wake, completely uncaring for the feeble human weapons being fired against him. Beside the beast, he knew, ran Bakura, the thief king, who had summoned this demon. It was Egypt's darkest night, and only a miracle would see it survive until dawn.

For the gods had failed him. Obelisk, Slifer, and even the Winged Dragon of Ra had fallen before the Dark One. Even with all his power, the chosen one to defeat the Darkness, Atemu had failed, and now everyone would die.

And he could not accept that.

He turned to his advisor. "Siamon," he said, "you have my permission to awaken the Forbidden One."

"But Your Majesty-!"

Atemu held up a hand. "I know he won't be able to stop Zorc completely," he said; "if the gods failed, Exodia will not succeed. I ask only that you buy as much time as you can."

"Do you have a plan, my king?" Siamon asked.

"I have an _idea_," the mighty Pharaoh replied; "pray to the gods that it bears fruit."

"Yes, my king," Siamon said, bowing.

Atemu nodded at the gesture, then turned and fled to the palace, pushing his horse to its absolute limits. He had only one hope, the same hope his father had turned to in desperation. Perhaps, if Fate would grant him one small concession, it might be that the cursed book which had brought this catastrophe upon them could also turn it back.

That book…the Millennium Tome, which had showed his uncle how to create the seven cursed artifacts - the act that had created Bakura, the King of Thieves, who had then called upon Zorc for revenge. It was locked away deep within the palace, buried and protected more than any other artifact that belonged to the royal family. The last time it had been brought out, one problem had been solved only to give rise to a greater one; with luck - luck that seemed to not be with the Pharaoh - that would not happen a second time.

Atemu was too concentrated on his goal to register the Forbidden One arising behind him as he entered the palace. He pushed his horse as far as it could go, with no thought for its exhaustion; when the spaces grew too small, he leapt from the beast and ran, trying not to slow. Finally, finally, he reached the place where that accursed book was kept. He had never actually read it, nor had his father; now, it was time to see if that had been a mistake.

It described the Millennium Items, how they could be made and what power they would hold. Most of the book had gone untranslated from the ancient language in which it had been written, but this part had been deciphered, thoroughly, in the interest of protecting Egypt. Atemu skimmed. Puzzle, Eye, Necklace, Ring, Rod, Scale, Key…seven items of power, made of gold and copious amounts of death, imbued with forces beyond those that filled the universe. The Key, to unlock the mind; the Scale, to fuse two forces into one greater; the Rod, to exert control over the mind; the Ring, to track its brethren; the Necklace, to see the past and the future; the Eye, to see the forces from whence the Items drew their powers; and the Puzzle, the greatest Item of all, with power over-

Atemu's eyes widened as he read the Puzzle's description. At last, the gods had answered a prayer of his - here was an answer, the solution, the key to saving Egypt. The words describing a spell that could be cast with the Millennium Puzzle translated themselves right before his eyes: a spell of sealing, with limitless power. The seal would not last for eternity, though it could be extended if bound with a specific key - there were pre-spells that could be cast to grant more strength to the great enchantment. The Pharaoh didn't have time to cast them all, but there were some he could use, if only he were granted a bit more luck. Perhaps, just perhaps, if he could extend it long enough, something in the universe might change to turn the tide of fortune before the seal broke.

He let the book drop from his hands as he turned and hurried to search for something upon which he could cast the pre-binding spell. What would he use?, he wondered as he ran. He flew through halls of records, tablets of events in his life that would be buried with him. One of these could do, perhaps, but which…?

He reached a favorite of his and skidded to a halt. It portrayed himself and the High Priest, Seto, dueling with their favorite Beasts of Shadows - beasts with special ties to their own hearts. Seto was the only mage strong enough to provide his Pharaoh with a challenge in contest - no other could even hope to rival the king's strength. Discovering that they were in fact cousins hadn't come as a great shock to the mighty Pharaoh; who else could hold a candle to Atemu's might but one who shared his blood? At the top of the tablet, the Gods of Egypt were etched, Gods that answered only to him.

This would do.

Atemu dropped to his knees and summoned the power of the Millennium Puzzle hanging from his neck, praying to the gods for their favor. The Eye of Wdjat glowed in response to his call, and he felt the magic begin to weave itself through his very soul, binding his essence to the tablet before him: A lock and a key, which would wait until the great enchantment was cast, then lock the seal tightly enough to last several millennia.

When it was done, the spot on the tablet where his name was engraved crumbled to dust, and he smiled - the spell had worked. His name would be the teeth that would fit the key to the lock; until such a time as the seal broke, he would be forever known to history as a pharaoh who bore no name. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make. A nameless pharaoh was far better than one who had allowed Egypt to fall.

He turned, and suddenly noticed a young couple holding a baby, who huddled against the wall, looking at him with fearful eyes. Clearly, they'd risked treason to hide from the danger outside - most likely to protect the child. Under any other circumstances, Atemu would have been furious for the trespass; but this was a desperate time, and what was more, these people had witnessed his casting. They alone would know of the power this tablet held.

He approached them, and they cowered in fear of him. He smiled. "Fear not," he told them, "I seek only your help in what I must do."

"Y-Yes Pharaoh," the man stammered. "Whatever you ask!"

Atemu nodded, then pointed to the tablet. "I am about to seal Zorc away and save Egypt," he told them; "that tablet will bind the seal, and hold my memories, with which I shall lock the Dark One away. The seal will last for millennia - _not_ for eternity, he will one day return, as shall I - but that tablet and its contents must be guarded, lest Zorc break free too soon. Will you, and your children, and your children's children, from now until that day comes, protect it?"

"Yes, my king!"

"You must tell no one of what has transpired here," Atemu warned them. "The fewer who know, the better the chance that no one will undo the seal. Also," he added as something else occurred to him, "the stone may not endure; so long as the image is maintained somewhere, though, the seal should hold. Please, preserve it by whatever means necessary." He looked between the two of them, granting one glance to their baby as well. "Will you do this for me, good people?"

The man bowed, touching his forehead to the floor. "We swear to you, o Pharaoh, our blood will serve you. From now until end of time, the hearts, minds, and souls - and yea, even bodies - of all those who bear the name Ishtar shall be dedicated to protecting and preserving your secrets."

"Ishtar," Atemu repeated. "Thank you - though you needn't serve me until the end of time, only until I return to finish what I could not do this night."

"As you say, my king."

Atemu nodded. "You have my blessing, Ishtars," he said. "May the gods forever smile upon your family."

With nothing else to say, he turned and ran - he had taken too long, and might already be too late.

He had no time to search for his horse, and he ran out of the palace and through the streets. The Forbidden One had fallen, he could see, and Zorc was nearing the city, but he wasn't there yet. As the king moved, he mentally prayed to each and every one of the gods, by name and dominion, for their help in doing what had to be done.

To every person he passed, he shouted to spread the word that all forces and civilians were to retreat behind the inner city wall. His eyes burned with a fierce determination, and no one questioned him. Zorc still approached, but he was slow, taking his time, savoring his victory - a victory he would not have. _You will not destroy my kingdom tonight, monster,_ Atemu vowed. _No matter the cost, I shall stop you._

The number of people around him decreased as he neared the frontier, as word spread that everyone was to flee. When at last he got there, only his elite spellcasters still stood against the approaching Darkness. Siamon, he saw, had collapsed, having no doubt given every ounce of strength he had over to the Forbidden One in an attempt to follow his king's orders.

"Everyone!" the Pharaoh called. "Fall back!"

The few remaining turned to him, surprised; but his expression gave no room for questions. "Take Siamon and flee," he commanded them with all the authority of a god. "I shall put a stop to this myself."

They knew this was impossible, yet something about their king's manner made them believe in his words, and they obeyed. With everyone out of the way, Atemu looked up at the towering beast that threatened to destroy everything he had.

"Zorc!" he called.

The beast stopped and looked down at him. Bakura, too, stopped at his side - even across the distance, the Millennium Ring gleamed at his chest.

Atemu held his head high and walked out to meet them. He did not fear his fate, though he would never live a full life; this was his duty, and only he could perform it.

The Dark One laughed. "You cannot stop me, mortal," he growled with a voice rougher and deeper than thunder.

"I can, and I will," Atemu declared, still coming, radiant with dignity, every inch a king. Even the embodiment of Darkness himself was impressed by the display, though he knew the gesture was a vain one.

Then, the Millennium Puzzle began to glow. Atemu continued his approach, calling upon the artifact's unfathomable power. Now that he knew exactly what this Millennium Item was capable of, he would use it as it was meant to be used, with the power only it could provide: Power over the very fabric of reality itself, over the bits of Light and Darkness that interlocked all around them to form the structure of the universe - pieces of a puzzle, reflected in the artifact.

The golden light grew, illuminating the darkness that covered the land, driving back the shadows. It grew until it enveloped Atemu, then Bakura, then slowly rose to swallow the mighty Zorc. It was not just light, for its focus was direct and specific as it consumed all three beings within its range. The display was brighter than the sun itself come to earth, brighter than even the light Ra himself wielded. The people of Egypt cried out in alarm, covering their faces in a vain attempt to protect themselves from the blinding force that twisted even the air around it with its might.

A tremendous blast erupted from the dazzling show of power. People even behind the wall were thrown from their feet, roofs were ripped from huts and stone barriers toppled - some civilians were injured, though none were killed. The maelstrom battered everything around it, and it seemed to go on and on, for eternity, until the people wondered if perhaps this was the end of existence. Then, slowly, ever-so-slowly, it began to die down, the light and the wind alike, as the night passed. The sun began to rise in the distance, and the storm calmed.

And when the sun poked its first few rays over the horizon, all that was left of the king, the thief, and the Dark One was two golden objects lying in the sand: The Millennium Ring, where Bakura and Zorc were trapped, and the Millennium Puzzle, within which Pharaoh Atemu had sealed himself.

The great king had sacrificed his very existence to lock the Darkness away - not for eternity, but hopefully until something that would allow for its defeat might come to pass; not even the tiniest trace of his body was left. None of the people missed Zorc or Bakura, but their king could not be buried, and he had left no heirs behind him. What the people believed to be a victory - though it was not, in fact, but merely a forced stalemate - was marred by the loss of their savior, and for a brief time, there was confusion.

In the end, it was decided that the High Priest, Seto, who was the son of the brother of King Akhnamkaden, would take his cousin's place upon the throne of Egypt. He accepted, and took Kisara, the maiden of the white dragon, as his queen. The Ishtars, whom Atemu had charged with his very soul, fled underground to obey his command. And the king himself, now nameless, could not be buried properly; and so, in his place, the Millennium Puzzle was placed in a small box to be sealed within his tomb. During the funeral procession, however - which the people tried to keep as close to tradition as possible - one of the bearers tripped, and the Puzzle dropped to the ground and shattered. The man was disciplined, and everyone in attendance tried to put the golden tool back together, but none could. In the end, it was the pieces that were buried - never to be reassembled, until the Puzzle came into the hands of the one who could give Atemu what he lacked that he needed to banish Zorc once and for all.

And the Millennium Ring? No one knew of the terrible darkness it contained, and it was treated as another Millennium Item, used by Egyptian sorcerers for generations after. Within it, the embodiment of Darkness, and his champion, Bakura, began to merge into one soul; when the day came, they would fight together again, this time as one.


End file.
